


Smitty's Sea & Sky Stories

by Smittywing (Smitty)



Series: Sea and Sky [41]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing
Summary: Stories written by Smitty for the Sea & Sky series. Ratings vary by chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's cleaning and then there's _cleaning_.... Rating: Explicit.

## Sea and Sky: Kitchen PWP

### by Smittywing 

  
  
"You know," Dick complained. "There's an awful lot of lettuce in my fridge."

Garth looked up from his book. He'd been sprawled comfortably on their couch on a rainy Saturday morning and had absolutely no intention of moving, despite his lover's sudden and quite irrational urge to clean their living space. "I *am* a vegetarian," he reminded Dick. "And I feel that it's safe in there with only you and Tim going through it on a regular basis."

"You can bet it's safe," Dick grumbled, pulling out a jar whose contents he didn't care to identify. "Do you know what this is?"

Garth glanced up again to squint into the kitchen. "Not a clue. May I suggest--"

"Trash," they said together and Dick pitched the jar in a perfect arc to the trash can.

"Nice shot," Garth said.

"I never miss."

"Oh really."

"Really."

Garth put his book aside and walked through the doorway to the kitchen. He looked over Dick's shoulder at the overstuffed fridge. He removed a jar of raspberry preserves and plunked it down on the counter. "Try this. Don't miss."

"That doesn't have anything nasty growing on it," Dick pointed out, "I'm not throwing that away."

Garth rolled his eyes and slammed the refrigerator door. He placed his hand flat on Dick's chest and steered him to lean against the counter. Pressing his hips against Dick's, he stripped Dick's shirt over his head and regarded him thoughtfully.

"Um, Garth?"

"Not now. I'm thinking."

Garth rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he felt Dick grow hard against his hip. Deciding on the appropriate plan of attack, Garth reached for the jar, unscrewing the lid and dabbing his finger in the sticky concoction.

"If you make a mess," Dick warned weakly, "you have to clean it up."

"Counting on it," Garth replied, deadpan.

Carefully, Garth dabbed the jam on Dick's tight brown nipples, spreading it over his well-formed pectorals.

"Um, that's cold," Dick protested.

"My apologies." Garth bent his head to Dick's other nipple, lapping a hot tongue over the nub before applying the jelly. "Does that improve matters?"

"Um, yes, I'd have to say definitely yes."

"Excellent." Garth mouthed a line from Dick's collarbone to his navel, following that line with his jam-coated fingers. Garth's clean hand slid beneath the waistband of Dick's sweats, wrapping around the hard cock he found inside and giving it an appraising squeeze. "We'll start with this," he decided, withdrawing his hand to Dick's growl of frustration. He lifted his jam-coated fingers to Dick's mouth. Dick eagerly licked them, sucking the preserves from Garth's fingers.

When Dick was lapping at flesh rather than jam, Garth removed his hand and bent his head to clean up the jam smears decorating Dick's torso. His tongue attacked the stains with vigor, firmly tracing the muscles of Dick's chest.

Dick groaned and slouched against the counter, his hands running over Garth's back and shoulders, lifting the t-shirt over his stomach.

Garth flicked his tongue over Dick's nipple, teasing him, before closing his mouth over the bud, sucking firmly. He attacked the surrounding area next, sucking at the moist, sticky skin.

Garth backed off to switch attention to the other nipple, allowing Dick to yank the t-shirt over his head as he took a breath.

Dick bucked against him, grinding their hard cocks together through their clothes. He ducked his head in an attempt to kiss his lover, but Garth eluded him skillfully, latching his mouth over the second nipple.

"Garth!" Dick moaned, his head falling back.

"Careful, Robbie. You'll scare the neighbors."

Dick glared at him with lecherous intent in his eyes.

Garth ignored him, blithely continuing his ministrations. Upon cleaning the rest of Dick's chest, Garth started in on the line that ran to his navel, taking great pleasure in running his tongue around the indentation.

"Garth," Dick growled. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

Garth just smiled. "No, you're not," he said mildly. "Because you know we're nowhere near...finished."

Dick opened his mouth but no smart response came out as Garth tugged his sweatpants over his hips, revealing his throbbing cock.

Garth grinned. "You are rather wound up about this, aren't you?" He dipped his fingers in the jam again and began to coat Dick's cock with the sticky substance.

Dick made a sound that made Garth harden even more just listening to it.

"Make that sound again," he demanded.

"Would you just..." Dick gestured uselessly toward his cock as he gripped the edge of the counter with his other hand.

"Make the sound again," Garth insisted.

Defeated, Dick collapsed against the counter and groaned.

"Close enough." Garth moved down and ran his tongue up the length of Dick's cock. "These are excellent preserves. Where did you find them?"

Dick growled in protest and bucked his hips, bumping Garth's face with his cock.

Garth grinned at the feel of the sticky jam on his cheek and took the head of Dick's cock in his mouth. He used his tongue to wash the head as his lips sucked the shaft clean. He reached between Dick's legs and stroked firmly in *just* that special spot that sent Dick over the edge, spilling into Garth's mouth.

"Tasty," he said, standing. 

Dick's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged and Garth wished he had a camera. But he didn't, so he did the next best thing. He turned Dick around and leaned him over the counter.

Garth rubbed against Dick, slipping his jam-coated fingers into Dick's mouth again as he knocked over the nearest grocery bag, looking for the lube they'd bought the night before. He found it easily and slowly slid inside his lover.

Dick gasped around Garth's fingers, his tongue flicking over them.

"Oh, yes," Garth breathed. He pressed his chest against Dick's back and rocked his hips in and out of him. He pulled his fingers from Dick's mouth and clasped him around the waist. He saw Dick's knuckles whiten as his lover clenched the countertop. Garth intensified his strokes, pounding his hips against Dick's butt as he felt himself tighten and pour into his lover.

Shaking, he eased out of Dick and let the other man turn around and envelop him in his arms.

"You know," Dick said, his tongue snaking out lazily to lap up the jam on Garth's cheek, "there's something to be said for cleaning the kitchen." 

  


  


{end}


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tales do come true. Rating: G.

It was the first lazy Sunday morning they could remember having since...well, neither of their memories could dredge up a really good lazy Sunday morning memory, and they both knew that it was most likely the last lazy Sunday morning they'd have for many weeks to come. They'd already executed Dick's version of "making the most of it" and had settled into Garth's definition -- sprawling across the couch with reading material that had nothing to do with anyone's political stance, economic fluctuations, or human resource problems. Dick was reading a soft-boiled mystery novel with a quirky female protagonist -- he couldn't remember who had left it on their end table, but he was fairly certain it was Roy -- and Garth was reading Politically Correct Fairy Tales and snorting every time he turned the page.

"Stop that," Dick finally commanded, tossing his own book aside. He'd solved the mystery on page 42 and had just been reading to find out if the accident-prone best friend was going to set something on fire.

"Stop what?" Garth asked, turning the page and promptly snorting again.

"You're the most politically correct person I know. Stop laughing at that book like you're crass or something."

Garth chuckled and closed the book. "I'm just laughing at how crass fairy tales are and I never noticed," he said, setting the volume aside. "You landsmen have some interesting oral history. Did you read these as a kid?"

"Didn't read them," Dick said carelessly. "My mother told me the stories. She knew them all by heart."

"Hm." Garth reached down and smoothed the hair on the dark head resting on his thigh. "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after? As in, riding off into the sunset? One true love and soulmates and all that?"

"I was just trying to figure," Garth said thoughtfully, "where they stop counting. Happy until they die? Does nothing else happen to them? Why is the story over when they kiss and get married? How can you believe in happily ever after when there's so much left of the story that you never get to see?"

"Garth." Dick sat up and kissed Garth on the mouth, tasting the orange juice they'd drunk earlier. "The whole thing with that is...fairy tales suck for the main characters. They have these miserable lives until they find their true love. And then everything they do afterward is happy in some way...because they're together. I believe in happily ever after," he said, lying back down, "because I'm there."


End file.
